Minor Members of the Hall
Members of Sigehold who do not go to Anvil currently or who only go to attend to the oxen and wagons rather than taking a more active role in events outside of Hahnmark. Aelfric Nose-Biter The brother of Elva, Elsa and Ingrid. He was a violent and unpredictable young man, noted for his great love of combat and his incredible bloodthirst. When the Thule invaded Wintermark, he led his unit of warriors into combat in direct defiance of his Thane's order to retreat. His unit was killed, and he was presumed dead until he stumbled across Elsa in Anvil in the Summer of 378. He earned his name at the age of thirteen after biting off another child's nose in a wrestling match. Alistir Edrikson Former apprentice to Nestori, now fully fledged crow dedicated to Ambition. Once a runner and farm hand for the hall, Alistir was taken by Nestori (Not neccessarily by choice) to become his apprentice. At first Alistir was resistant to the idea of becoming a crow, but as time went by, found he had a mind for it. At the unfortunate passing of Nestori, he took over Chapel keeper at what is known as 'Nestori's Chapel', where he tends to his congrigation and is now studying herbology under Sigvar (Who currently resides in the guest wing of the Chapel). Anya The younger sister of Nestori and Kindra she came to Sigehold with them and has since opted to live with Mildred, helping the older naga but also seeming to find some respite in this help. Ervá Odsdottir The cousin of Mártá, a Kallavesi originally from Semersuaq. Works with her cousin in Liissa's public house. Helka Sigeing Sister of Eeva. Garrius A trader and Reindeer Herder formerly of the Hunters of the Mark but joined Sigehold in 381 with Theo Brassballs Kelvinsson. Giste Sigeing A Steiner who was originally the lover of a member of one of Ardith's resistance band. She left him and began working with Liissa in her public house. She does decorative embroidery for the Hall. Jovnna Sigeing A large, muscular man who works as barman and muscle in Liissa's public house. Mártá Odsdottir The cousin of Ervá, a Kallavesi originally from Semersuaq. Works with her cousin in Liissa's public house. Mildred An elderly Kalavesi naga, formerly a small Skarsind hall which was destroyed in by the invading Thule. After fleeing with her family, she returned years later to find Sigehold had been built not far from where her cottage once stood. She joined as a Grimnir, but is so elderly now she does very little but tend gardens and gripe. Anya, a woman suffering from having been held captive by barbarian orcs lives with her and they both seem to benefit from the arrangement. Orvokki the Ice-Walker First Mate of the Lazy Kraken, sometimes seen in Sigehold. Ruhte Armbreaker A dancer who met Liissa in the Green Shield pub, Anvil then came back to work as a dancer in Liissa's public house. She only dances and will happily break the finger/nose/arm of any man who doesn't take no for an answer should they suggest she sells anything the others do.